Cry to heaven
by julie-tearjerky
Summary: Can basketball be sung? my personal gift for readers this new year.


Oshogatsu omedeto minna-san! (Happy New year Everybody!) This is my gift for you this new year. please R&R

disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk

**Notes:**  
-Those with underline are songs. I translated the songs to English already. Actually they're all Japanese.  
-Some _italicized_ words are thoughts.  
-Those with (no italicized words) translations of Japanese words.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rukawa walked to the deserted corridors of the coliseum. Finding his sisters, Mayah, Meg and Mican, he lost them on the way. Well not really on the way but while Angel is singing her song, he was asleep. And when the concert finished, he woke up on the concert hall alone.

In the crumbling street, the sunset mirrors a silhouette

The blood red sky

He heard it again. The song. That song. No… The voice. The voice that is so different from the others. The voice that is full of emotion. The voice that will move everyone listening. _That's why I don't want to listen to it._

Stains a warping reality

In a time one cannot know what is right and what is important

He was drawn to that song. He can relate with it. It is like the song was for him. The song was made for him. Dedicated to him. How he wished it was all true.

I do not want things such as wings

For it is enough that I am more foolish than a bird

Rise up on both feet and embrace the pieces of tomorrow

Then she stopped. She stopped singing. Then Rukawa heard a sob. Then a cry. She was crying loud enough o be heard by someone in his spot. _Where is she? _He saw a slightly opened door. There's light shining through. She's still crying. Even her cries has a rhythm. It has melody just like her songs.

The types of kindness

Now let us count them before sweet despair erases bitter hope

She continued her song. Her voice wasn't affected by her singing. It was still as harmonious as he had first heard it. A tape. No… there's no musical accompaniment. He entered the room. He saw a girl on the corner, his back at him.

If you wan to dream all you have to do is sleep

It isn't that hard

It is not that the sun is destroyed in midnight

Behind this planet it is forever shining

She just continued singing. She sensed no one. And Rukawa knew she cared about no one. She cared not whether someone's watching her or not.

"Hey.." Rukawa called the girl in the corner. He didn't know why he did it. He just did.

The girl spun around. She hugged her knees more tightly. "tu te prends pour qui?"

She spoke a different language. It's French. _I think. _"I know you're Japanese. I am too."

"Sumemasen…(I'm sorry.) I said Who do you think you are? Why you barging here?"

"Gomen. I lost my sisters."

_You were sleeping. I saw you. _"Let me help you. I think there's a tour after the concert." _I'm sure._

"Arigato."

She stood up brushing dust on her pants. "How old are your sisters?"

"8, 10 and 13." He said, keeping it short.

"So they're girls?"

"That's why I said sisters."

She chuckled.

Rukawa studied her. She has blonde hair with red highlights. Her eyes. Behind those smeared eyeliners, she has those beautiful eyes. Her eyes were of Elizabeth Taylor, the American artist that was known for her great movies. Amethysts. Her eyes were amethysts.

"Do you know how singers write their songs?" The girl asked Rukawa, expecting a plausible answer.

"Other people write it for them."

She chuckled. "Yes. But if the singers are the composers of their own songs, they base it on their lives, on their experiences, or movies they watch."

Rukawa just looked at her, unable to say anything.

"Are you a fan of Angel?" The girl asked him.

"Who's he?"

"She. She held her concert today."

"My sisters are crazy for her."

"So desu. (I see.)"

The girl peeked through one of the doors they were passing by.

"Here they are." She looked at him and smiled.

Rukawa peeked through the slightly open door and saw his three sisters listening to music. "Un. (Yeah) That's them."

"I'll give you an advice." She moved her mouth near Rukawa's ear. Then she whispered. "Next time if you come to a concert, especially when you're on the front seat, don't sleep again." Then she kissed his cheek. "That's a souvenir." And then she fled.

Rukawa touched his cheek. Her lips were soft. He hasn't been kissed before. He kind of like it. _Stop that Kaede! You don't like anything! _If it's possible to marry a sport, he would surely marry basketball. When he's playing, he isn't thinking about anyone or anything. He doesn't care about anything but basketball because _it's always been my life._

He entered the room and approached his sisters. He saw Mican, his youngest sister looking at a portrait of a girl hanging on the wall. It was the girl he was with a while ago.

"Angel." Her sister murmured.

Rukawa carried his sister in his arms.

"Isn't she beautiful, aniki?"

"She is"

* * *

-'cry to heaven' is a book by Anne Rice.. actually its about eunuchs... This isn't about eunuchs at all... Its just i think the title fits this so I decided to borrow.

-the real title of the song 'pieces of tomorrow' is 'ashita no kakera'. i translated the song and the title. It's from Rurouni Kenshin soundtrack.


End file.
